


All Your Perfects

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Alec and Magnus are fuck buddies, and best friends. Alec has always been one to catch feelings, and be damned if he didn't now.THIS MAY BECOME AN ACTUAL STORY, PLEASE DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME IF IT DOESN'T





	All Your Perfects

I couldn't sleep. I turned again, shifting the blanket around me. Sitting for a few minutes, I still hadn't gotten drowsy. I grunted, and sat up, the blanket falling off my chest. Pulling the covers off fully, I swing my leg over and attempt to stead myself before shooting my legs back up and cursing at how cold the floor was. It's summer, why the hell is it so cold?

I slowly settle my foot back onto the floor, and I make my way over to my window. I'd turned my AC on too high again. Dammit.

Instead of being mad at the AC or more properly, myself, I stepped out of my room and walked to the kitchen of the loft. I can't sit in my bedroom and not do anything, I know I have to have to do something to occupy my awakeness or else I'll go mental. Starting the coffee pot seemed okay, and it'd be easy for Magnus to get a cup before class instead of waking up early to start the pot. I flicked on the coffee machine, adding the coffee grains, and refilling the water. Hearing the machine kick on, I breathed out a sigh.

Mikhalio walked over to me after hearing the machine, and I picked him up. Mikhalio was a cute little bastard. Magnus and I had adopted him after we'd ran into him on our walk home from campus. Mick was a kitten then, and that was last year. He hadn't grown much, which was explainable due to his breed. Mikhalio was a munchkin-persian mix, or as Magnus liked to say, Fun Sized-Fur Baby.

It wasn't unusual for me to be restless, but I could usually fall back asleep. Just, tonight was different.

I guess, that it started earlier this afternoon, with a phone call.

-

The phone rang. Magnus and I ignored it as Magnus pushed me up against the counter, face hidden in my neck, leaving little bites as he tugged at my shirt. The ringing ended, and then it started ringing again. This time, I turned.

"Do you think we should get that?" I panted, feeling Magnus' hand trail up my chest.

"I don't think, they can leave a voice message if it's urgent." He whispered, pulling off my shirt as the phone went silent once more. I didn't waste any time on Magnus' tank top once my shirt was out of the way. Magnus was made of the smoothest skin I had ever touched, it was scarless, and absolutely warm. Hell, I melted into Magnus' skin, weather I wanted to admit it out loud or not.

The phone rang one more time.

Magnus groaned, and slammed his hand over the phone, and stopping the call by pressing the receiver button. He huffed, putting the phone back down, and dropped down to kiss at my chest.

"I love it when you're angry." I huffed, feeling Magnus grip at my thighs.

"No person should call ones home phone so many times." He winked, and I gripped at the counter, reveling in the electric shock of everything that was Magnus and his magic.

-

"We never did check the phone..." I whispers, putting Mikhalio down and walking over to the old white house phone.

I pick up the old looking thing and set the receiving end up to my ear. I press the message button, and found that a voicemail was left. I press play.

"Hey, Alec, it's me Izzy! Just calling in to tell you that, you're coming to the beach house! Bring a friend, or girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whatever with you. Jace is bringing his posse of darlings, and I think I'm gonna snag Clary from Art School. Girl needs a break. Or don't bring anyone, that's your choice. Anyways, the trip's in a week, so, figure it out! Your ticket and possible add on's tickets will be at your loft by Wednesday. Love you!"

I sighed, setting the phone down onto it's port. Mikhalio jumped onto the counter, rubbing against my side. I pet him, debating on weather I should take my sisters offer up. It could mean possibly seeing my parents... but for how long? Plus Jace was bringing Simon and Raph. Surely, even if my parents were there, Jace would be okay.

"Who would I bring?" I asked Mikhalio, and he meowed.

"Of course, what did I expect. You're a cat." I roll my eyes. He glares and meows again, jumping down. He took off, running down the hall to Magnus' room, the door agar, most likely for the cat in the first place. I hear cloth moving, and a few moments later Magnus is making his way out of his bedroom. Shirtless.

Magnus was walking towards me with nothing but boxers on and a cat in his arms and so help me god if I didn't think i was gay before, I did now.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus says, walking up to me and raising Mikhalio to my face. "Didn't expect you to be up."

"Didn't expect it either." I whisper, grabbing Mikhalio and holding him. Magnus looks tired, but even when he's tired he looks beautiful. Did I just say beautiful?

"Nightmares or just bothered?" He asks, leaning against the counter opposite of me.

"Bothered. But I found out why someone was calling us so much." I say, and absenmindedly acknowledge the warm feeling pooling into my stomach remembering what happened not even mere moments after those calls ended.

"Oh yeah? What for?" He asks. I take in his bed head, which isn't even bed head. It's still perfectly styled despite him moving in his sleep. It was probably his magic.

"My sister was calling. Apparently I'm invited to stay at my parents beach house before the semester starts again." I say. He nods.

"Sounds like fun. You gonna go?" He asks, and crosses his arms. His biceps bulge and the warm feeling comes back.

"Maybe. Izzy said I could bring someone with me too. Apparently Jace and his boyfriends are going, and Izzy's gonna try to get her friend to go. So, maybe. I don't know."

"Well, I'd say go for it. If Jace is going, and with both his boys, then surely it can't be that bad for you to go too." Magnus says. I nod. One thought crosses my mind, and I freeze.

What about my parents?

"Alec are you okay?" Magnus says. I snap out of my phase and look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing you just... stared off. You looked sad." Magnus says.

"No, I'm good, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"You do that a lot. What exactly are you thinking about?" Magnus raises a perfectly shaped brow at me.

"Just... I don't know if my parents are going to be there." I say, looking down.

"Alexander." Magnus whispers. Magnus had been my friend long enough to know my parents were worse than the Kardashian's.

I grew up in a household where your life was planned from the moment you were born and if you deviated from it you were punished until you couldn't even stand up.

My mother was a lawyer, and my father was a business man. Some of my earliest memories consist of constant sports and writing long essays to "expand my range" as my father would say.

I played baseball, basketball, ran track, did boxing and I'd never had a break till I left highschool. Even then, my mother tried pressuring me into joining the football team. I didn't join, despite her apparent wish for me to.

Living 18 years of your life in such an overbearing and strict household ruins every childhood experience you would have wanted to have.

The last childish thing I did before I turned 18 was when I was twelve and Izzy was ten, and we drew on the sidewalk with chalk. My father found us and took is inside. After a few minutes, my mother walked outside and washed the chalk off the sidewalk with the gardening hose, and me and Isabelle were banned from going out except for school and sports for a whole month because we "defaced the sidewalk."

"I'm nervous but... I think I'll go. I don't know. If I see either one of my parents I might hurl but hey, I get go hang with my siblings." I say. Magnus nods. He yawns, and picks Mikhalio up.

"I'm gonna head back to bed, but, if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock." He says, walking back to his room. My eyes are trained on his ass as he walks away.

"Of course." I say. After he closes his door behind him, I sent out a small frustrated groan.

Not to be gay, but ever since I met Magnus I'd felt attracted to him. Not romantically, at first. It was due to the fact that he was so generous, even for an orphan. He was so kind, and he took care of everyone without a moments hesitation.

I was attracted to his magic, I was drawn towards it. After I and Magnus started getting friskey sexually, it didn't take long for me to spit out that his magic wasn't just beautiful, but it was downright sinful when used in certain way.

I fell in love with Magnus after prom. He came dressed in one of the most elegant outfits I'd ever seen, and I dropped dead. He was so stunning. His make up was so intricate and his hair was so beautiful. That's when I knew, at least, that I loved him. I loved Magnus Bane.

And I don't think I'd ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
